Sorry (Sasunaru)
by kimoci888
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto (17) kelas 11- B di sekolah senior high school Kyoto menjalin hubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke (18) kelas 12 A. Naruto sudah cukup lelah untuk menghentikan Sasuke agar berhenti menyakiti nya, namun Sasuke tetap menyakiti nya dengan melakukan sex bersama para siswi sekolah nya yang siap mengangkang untuknya.
1. prolog

Bukan realita ya ini cuma cerita fiksi yang ide nya dapat dari aku mimpiin Naruto disakiti sama Sasuke.

Pair : Sasuke x Naruto / Pain x Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto (17) kelas 11- B di sekolah senior high school Kyoto, menjalin hubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke (18) kelas 12 A. Naruto sudah cukup lelah untuk menghentikan Sasuke agar berhenti menyakiti nya, namun Sasuke tetap menyakiti nya dengan melakukan sex bersama para siswi sekolah nya yang siap mengangkang untuk nya. Dan fakta sebenernya adalah Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang maniak sex. Hingga pada akhirnya Naruto memutuskan hubungan mereka karena Naruto sudah cukup lelah apalagi ketika diri nya sedang mengandung ditambah lagi Sasuke melakukan sex dengan sepupu nya. Pada saat itu pula Naruto dan kaasan pergi meninggalkan Kyoto setelah Naruto mengalami keguguran. Selepas kepergian Naruto hidup Sasuke menjadi kosong apalagi diri nya mengetahui tentang kehamilan Naruto membuat diri nya makin terpuruk setiap hari nya.

Disaat Naruto sedang berusaha melupakan Sasuke, Sasuke datang ke kehidupan nya kembali. Mengatakan bila diri nya menginginkan agar Naruto mau memaafkan nya dan kembali pada nya. Akankah Naruto memaafkan Sasuke dengan mudah nya?. Akankah Sasuke bisa membuat Naruto bersedia kembali pada nya?.

"Aku jatuh berkali kali seperti hujan hanya karena diri mu,"

Tbc.


	2. 1 (12-17 18:00:52)

...Banyak typo, maaf hihihi...

 **Naruto dkk milik om masashi. k**

 **Rate T-M**

 **Pair : Sasuke x Naruto**

 **Mpreg**

'Tidak banyak yang tahu seberapa lelah nya aku tapi karena aku mencintaimu, aku memilih bertahan di samping mu'

Naruto terbangun dari tidur nya dia mendudukan diri nya membuat selimut tebal itu melorot sampai paha mulus nya, mempelihatkan tubuh telanjang nya yang penuh dengan kissmark dan bitemark. Pemuda cantik ini masih diam di tempat dengan kedua bola mata cantik nya menatap jendela apartemen milik kekasih nya, Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto tahu bila kekasih nya sudah keluar dari kamar sejak tadi terbukti sprei di samping nya dingin. Ketika Naruto baru saja menurun kan satu kaki nya dari atas kasur, telinga nya mendengar suara desahan dan erangan.

Naruto meremas selimut tebal itu kuat. "Kau melakukan nya lagi Suke? apa yang semalam belum cukup bagi mu?. Sebenarnya kau mencintai ku atau tidak? jika tidak kenapa kau selalu mengatakan kau mencintai ku?... aku bukan budak sex mu hiks," hati Naruto rasanya perih dan itu tidak Naruto sukai, dia menutupi kedua telinga nya dengan tangan nya dia tidak mau mendengar desahan kekasih nya dengan wanita lain.

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah menjalin hubungan selama satu tahun lama nya, sebenarnya kaasan nya Uzumaki Kushina meminta Naruto untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka karena derajat mereka yang tak sama. Naruto hanya tinggal bersama dengan kaasan nya karena ayah nya sudah lama meninggal, sepulang sekolah Naruto selalu membantu Kushina di toko bunga milik Kushina. Sasuke memang tidak pernah bersikap kasar pada nya tidak melukai fisik nya namun perbuatan Sasuke melukai hati nya. Naruto ingin sekali satu hari saja Sasuke meluangkan waktu bersama sama untuk diri nya dan Naruto juga berencana mengatakan bila diri nya hamil. Naruto tidak terkejut ketika dokter mengatakan bila diri nya sedang mengandung karena diri nya sudah tahu bila dia memiliki rahim layak nya seorang wanita. Umur kandungan Naruto sudah memasuki satu bulan, foto usg dan surat keterangan dari dokter tentang kehamilan nya sudah ada pada tangan nya dan dia akan segera menunjukan nya pada Sasuke.

Cklek.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya pada pintu kamar yang terbuka atau lebih tepat nya pada orang yang masuk sambil tersenyum pada diri nya. Orang itu adalah Sasuke yang hanya mengenakan celana panjang nya sedangkan tubuh bagian atas nya terekspos memperlihatkan hasil dari olahraga berat nya, dia berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau sudah bangun," ucap lembut Sasuke pada Naruto dan mencium kening pemilik surai pirang.

Naruto sangat menyukai Sasuke yang sedang dalam mode ini namun hanya setelah Naruto terbangun dari tidur nya dan setelah mereka melakukan hubungan intim sedangkan setelah itu sikap Sasuke kembali menjadi dingin pada nya.

"Kau melakukan nya lagi?" Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke yang masih tersenyum pada diri nya.

"Kenapa hm? bukan kah itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan ku, lagipula aku hanya menuntaskan hasrat ku pada mereka dan aku tidak memiliki perasaan spesial sedikit pun pada mereka," selalu, jawaban Sasuke pasti selalu seperti ini.

"Apa yang semalam tidak cukup?" Naruto memegang tangan kanan Sasuke yang sedang mengusak rambut nya.

"Hah~ aku tidak akan pernah merasa cukup, Naruto. Lagipula bila aku meminta lagi pada mu aku bisa membuat mu bertambah sakit kan lagian kau tahu sendiri aku selalu bermain kasar," Sasuke menarik tangan nya dan mata yang tadi memandang Naruto lembut kini menatap datar.

"Suke, Naru mohon hentikan kebiasaan buruk mu itu," mohon Naruto dengan puppy eyes nya.

"Naru,"

"Naru mohon Suke~ suke boleh melakukan apa saja pada tubuh ini tapi Naru mohon berhentilah Suke"

"Naruto," nada Sasuke sudah terdengar datar.

"Naru hanya meminta kesetiaan Suke apa itu berat untuk mu? Naru ingin Suke berubah menjadi lebih baik pada Naru, Naru ingin seperti pasangan lain nya yang meluangkan waktu nya untuk pasangan nya dan bermanja, saling bergandengan tangan ketika sedang berjalan berdua, Suke -"

"NARUTO CUKUP!!!" bentak Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Suke sebenarnya kau mencintai ku atau tidak sih! kenapa kamu tidak bisa menghentikan sex bebas mu?" nada Naruto mulai meninggi.

"Kau tahu jawaban ku apa karena aku sering mengatakan nya, dan untuk menghentikan sex bebas ku aku tidak bisa. Aku bosan mendengar ocehan mu yang itu itu terus, kalau kau sudah lelah pergi saja dan kita putus," final Sasuke dia langsung membalik kan tubuh nya berniat untuk pergi namun langkah nya terhenti ketika Naruto memeluk erat diri nya dari belakang.

"Hiks jangan berkata seperti itu Suke, aku sangat mencintai mu hiks aku tidak ingin putus," Naruto cepat cepat bangkit tadi tidak peduli dengan rasa ngilu di pinggul dan hole nya.

Sasuke tersenyum dan dia membalik tubuh nya menghadap Naruto memeluk erat tubuh mungil telanjang yang sedang bergetar itu.

"Kalau kamu tidak ingin putus jangan mengatur diri ku ini itu oke? aku kan sudah bilang kalau cinta ku hanya untuk mu," berkali kali Sasuke memberikan kecupan ringan pada pucuk kepala Naruto.

Naruto mendongakan kepala nya menatap mata Sasuke dengan mata berair nya. Seperti nya sekarang waktu nya dia mengatakan tentang kehamilan nya. Sasuke mengecup pipi gembul Naruto, dia tidak menyangka kekasih nya sangat manis dan imut tidak heran bila dia dapat jatuh cinta pada pemuda manis ini namun sayangnya dia tidak bisa menjaga kesetiaan nya yah memang begitulah Sasuke. Sasuke memakaikan Naruto kimono tidur yang sudah dia sediakan di atas nakas. Dan memeluk Naruto kembali.

"Ada apa hem? " Sasuke menggesek gesekan ujung hidung nya pada ujung hidung Naruto.

"Suke Naru mau mengatakan sesuatu yang penting," Naruto tersenyum manis pada Sasuke dan mengecup sekilas bibir tipis itu.

Alis kanan Sasuke naik ke atas. "Memang nya apa? apa itu sesuatu yang membahagiakan sampai wajah mu terlihat sangat senang,"

"Emmmm iya itu adalah sesuatu yang membuat Naru sangaaaaat bahagia karena Suke memberikan sesuatu yang sangat berarti untuk Naru... Naru hamil," cicit Naruto dengan senyum yang masih tersungging apik di bibir nya.

Raut wajah Sasuke berubah seketika mata nya menajam dan dia melepaskan pelukan itu langsung saja dia mengambil langkah mundur tiga langkah. Naruto tidak percaya dengan reaksi tidak suka yang Sasuke tunjukan.

"Kau bercanda? jangan main main dengan ku Naruto, kau tahu diri ku seperti apa kan,"

Naruto menggeleng kan kepala nya. "Tidak Suke, Naru tidak main main dan tidak sedang bercanda, disini," tangan kanan Naruto menyentuh perut nya," ada bayi yang sedang bertahan untuk hidup, aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya Suke aku hamil anak mu!"

"Kau gila ya! kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan apa yang kau ucapkan?! laki laki hamil? hahaha yang benar saja!. Menjijikan!, jika kau benar benar hamil, gugur kan bayi itu karena aku tidak menginginkan nya! lagi pula kita masih bersekolah!... benar benar gila," suara Sasuke yang meninggi membuat tubuh Naruto bergetar ketakutan.

Naruto terisak dia tidak menyangka bila Sasuke sekejam itu, bayi ini tidak salah yang salah diri nya dia tidak mengatakan dari awal bila dia memiliki rahim, yah Naruto menyalahkan diri nya sendiri. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak mau menggugurkan anak pertama nya ini dia sudah terlanjur menyayangi buah hati yang belum lahir kedunia.

"Hiks Suke jangan seperti itu, Naru tahu ini kesalahan Naru karena tidak mengatakan dari awal hiks kalau Naru memiliki rahim. Tetapi Naru mohon jangan meminta untuk Naru gugur kan bayi kita,"

Plak, Sasuke menepis punggung tangan Naruto yang hendak menyentuh tangan nya. Tepisan Sasuke tidak main main terbukti punggung tangan Naruto langsung memerah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan!? kau tahu aku tidak akan percaya dengan ucapan ngelantur mu itu!, kau cobalah pikir baik baik Naru jika kau menginginkan ku untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan ku bukan dengan pengakuan gila mu itu!... hah~ lupakan saja," Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar ketika mata nya melihat tubuh Naruto bergetar ketakutan," Naru sekarang jangan berkata hal yang mustahil oke, aku muak asal kau tahu. Cepatlah bersihkan diri mu dan berpakaian lah dengan rapih aku akan mengantar kan mu pulang," setelah mengatakan semua itu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang menangis sesenggukan.

Sasuke mendudukan diri nya di sofa tunggal yang berada di ruangan tengah. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan mencari kontak seseorang.

"Moshi moshi Suke,"

"Datang lah ke apartemen ku puaskan aku, jika kau sudah sampai disini dan aku tidak ada tunggu saja didepan pintu apartemen ku. Aku sedang butuh pelampiasan dan kau orang yang tepat," kata Sasuke pada orang di seberang sana.

"Dengan senang hati aku akan kesana, tapi apa Naruto sudah pergi? kau tahu kan dia akan sangat marah bila melihat aku dan kau berhubungan badan,"

Orang itu tak lain adalah sepupu Naruto. Uzumaki Karin, Naruto selalu memberitahukan Karin agar jangan melakukan hal intim dengan Sasuke karena Naruto tidak ingin Karin rusak. Namun nama nya juga Naruto yang polos, dia tidak tahu saja kalau selama ini Sasuke sudah berkali kali di puas kan oleh Karin.

"Tenang saja, ketika kau datang Naruto sudah pergi dari apartemen ku,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai nanti,"

"Hn," Sasuke mematikan panggilan itu dan menyimpan kembali ponsel nya ke dalam saku celana nya.

"Suke aku sudah siap. Pakailah baju mu," Naruto menyodorkan kaos untuk Sasuke dan diterima nya.

"Cepat lah,"

Naruto menatap sendu punggung itu, Naruto tidak tahu sebenarnya hubungan apa yang terjalin antara mereka. Apa diri nya saja yang mengklaim bahwa mereka berdua sepasang kekasih?, kenapa Sasuke cuek sekali? kenapa diri nya seperti tidak berarti di mata nya. Naruto hanya ingin Sasuke menjaga kesetiaan untuk nya, hanya itu saja apa permintaan Naruto terlalu berat.

"Cepatlah!" lamunan Naruto buyar ketika Sasuke bersuara.

"Ah iya," Naruto segera berjalan sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"Berhenti tersenyum kau kelihatan seperti orang bodoh!"

Nyuttttt...

Rasa nya sakit sekali. Senyum Naruto langsung menghilang dan rasa nya dia ingin menangis. Ugh dia tidak tahu kenapa dia jadi sensitif begini, apa salah diri nya pada Sasuke?. Mereka berjalan keluar dari apartemen Sasuke. Sasuke membuka kan pintu mobil bagian depan untuk Naruto setelah sang empu masuk dia menutup pintu itu kembali. Sasuke membuka pintu bagian supir, dia masuk dan segera memasang sabuk pengaman nya.

Selama di perjalanan mereka tidak terlibat dalam percakapan sama sekali, Naruto sendiri lebih asyik memandang ke arah jendela mobil yang tertutup sedangkan Sasuke dia tetap fokus menyetir.

'Kaasan harus bagaimana nak?' batin Naruto, dia mencengkeram kaos bagian perut nya.

'Tou san mu tidak percaya jika kau ada didalam perut ku, ah kenapa aku sampai lupa. Mungkin saja setelah Sasuke melihat bukti nya dia akan percaya dan mengakui mu, iya kan nak,' Naruto mulai tersenyum kembali tanpa di ketahui oleh Sasuke, dia membayang kan ekspresi senang dan perasaan bahagia ketika diri nya memberikan bukti bila diri nya memang benar benar mengandung.

'Fufufu aku akan datang kembali ke apartemen Sasuke untuk memberi dia kejutan!,' batin Naruto sangat bahagia akan bayangan yang muncul di pikiran nya.

Mobil Sasuke telah memasuki kompleks perumahan sederhana tempat tinggal kekasih nya. Mobil itu berhenti di depan rumah sederhana namun terlihat asri. Dihalaman nya banyak sekali tanaman bunga matahari yang telah bermekaran.

"Tidak mampir, Suke?" kata Naruto setelah dia melepas sabuk pengaman nya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Tidak,"

"Baiklah aku turun," Naruto mencium pipi Sasuke membuat Sasuke merasakan kehangatan," hati hati di jalan,"

"Hn," mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke, Naruto hanya tersenyum miris.

Naruto keluar dari mobil Sasuke, dia berdiri dipinggir jalan menunggu mobil itu pergi. Naruto menggigit pipi bagian dalam nya, dia menangis setelah mobil Sasuke telah melaju pergi. Tangisan yang selama ini di tahan nya akhir nya keluar juga.

"Kau tidak pernah menemui kaasan ku, bahkan hanya sekedar turun melihat ku masuk kedalam rumah pun tak pernah hiks... satu tahun Suke, satu tahun kita telah menjalin sebuah hubungan dan kau tidak pernah memperlakukan ku seperti seorang kekasih hiks, aku lelah Suke, kaasan lelah nak," naruto mengusap mata nya yang sudah memerah, hati nya sungguh sakit.

"Naru chan!!!!!!!!" teriak seseorang dari arah rumah nya.

Naruto membalikkan tubuh nya menatap sang pemanggil. "Sakura chan?"

Di depan pintu ada sahabat baik nya Haruno Sakura dan kaasan tercinta nya. Naruto berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Tadaima!" Naruto tersenyum manis.

"Okaeri," jawab keduanya.

Sakura menatap intens Naruto, ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabat pirang nya ini. Rahang Sakura mengeras ketika tahu bila Naruto habis menangis.

"Ah bibi bisakah bibi masuk saja dulu? ada hal yang ingin Sakura bicarakan dengan Naruto,"

"Baiklah, tapi setelah itu cepatlah masuk," Kushina masuk kedalam rumah nya, memberikan ruang pada mereka berdua untuk berbicara.

Raut wajah Sakura berubah menjadi serius. "Apa dia melukai mu lagi, Naru?"

Naruto menunduk, memang sulit bila menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kekasih Sai ini. "Iya,"

"Hah~ aku kan sudah bilang sejak dulu jika lebih baik kau tidak usah menjalin hubungan dengan ayam itu, lihat kau hampir setiap hari menangis," Sakura adalah satu satu nya wanita yang tidak memuja Sasuke.

"Tapi aku mencintai nya,"

"Terserah mu. Nah apa dia senang ketika tahu kau sedang mengandung?" Sakura tahu semua hal yang ada pada diri Naruto bahkan ukuran sempak nya fufufu canda.

Naruto menatap takut ke arah Sakura. "Dia tidak mempercayai nya, Sakura chan," lirih Naruto.

Ctak! urat kesal muncul di dahi lebar Sakura. "Ambil surat keterangan dokter dan foto usg mu, cepat!"

Naruto yang terkejut langsung masuk ke dalam rumah nya untuk mengambil yang memang niat nya akan menjadi kejutan untuk Sasuke. Kushina yang sedang menonton tv bingung melihat Naruto yang berlari kesetanan.

"Hati hati Naru chan! aku tidak mau terjadi apa apa pada cucuku!" teriak Kushina yang pasti nya di dengar oleh Naruto.

Jangan heran kenapa Kushina tahu Naruto sedang mengandung. Karena Kushina sudah dapat menebak ketika Naruto mengalami morning sick dan ingin makan yang aneh aneh. Kushina membawa Naruto untuk periksa ke rumah sakit dan ternyata benar bila putera satu satu nya ini tengah mengandung. Kushina ingin marah tetapi ketika melihat anak nya ketakutan membuat hati nya tidak tega dan Kushina meminta agar Naruto memberitahukan Sasuke, kekasih yang enggan untuk datang kerumah nya selama berpacaran dengan anak nya.

"Kaasan Naru segera kembali!"

"Ku bilang hati hati anak nakal! ingat kata dokter kalau KANDUNGAN MU LEMAH!!!!... dasar anak nya Minato memang bandel, hahhhh,"

Sakura mengorek telinga nya yang berdengung akibat suara cempreng ibu dan anak. Jangan sampai dia tuli mendadak.

"Ini sakura chan," Naruto menyerahkan amplop cokelat yang berisi foto usg dan surat keterangan dari dokter.

"Nah cepat masuk ke dalam mobil ku, kita berangkat memberi kejutan untuk kekasih kejam mu~" Naruto hanya terkikik geli.

Skip time._._._._._._._._._.

Naruto dan Sakura telah sampai di depan apartemen Sasuke. Naruto membuka sabuk pengaman nya membuat Sakura menggeleng maklum. Naruto keluar membawa amplop itu dia sedikit berlari karena dia tidak sabar memberi kejutan.

"Oy duren! tunggu aku baka NARUTO!!!!!!" Sakura segera keluar dari mobil nya dia frustasi bila terus terusan berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Sakura chan?"

Sakura menghentikan langkah nya dia berbalik menghadap seseorang yang memanggil nya dan saat itu pula mata nya melebar serta wajah nya tersipu malu.

"Sai," lirih Sakura.

Sai tersenyum tulus ketika bertemu dengan kekasih nya, Uchiha Sai. "Mau kemana?"

"Ah aku sedang menemani Naruto untuk menemui Sasuke sepupu mu tetapi dia meninggalkan ku," sakura memasang wajah cemberut nya.

"Jangan cemberut, aku juga mau menemui Sasuke, ayo," Sai menggandeng tangan Sakura membuat Sakura ingin berteriak senang. Mereka berjalan bersamaan masuk ke dalam apartemen Sasuke.

Tubuh Naruto membeku di depan pintu kamar Sasuke yang tidak tertutup rapat, air mata nya lagi lagi membasahi kedua pipi gembul nya. Telinga nya sedang mendengarkan pembicaraan dua orang yang dia sayangi.

Didalam kamar, Sasuke sedang memangku tubuh Karin yang masih telanjang bulat di atas kasur akibat aktivitas yang mereka lakukan baru san.

"Kenapa kau tidak memutus kan Naruto saja bila kau sudah bosan," kata karin, tangan putih nya mengelus lengan Sasuke yang sedang melingkar diperut nya.

"Aku masih membutuhkan tubuh nya jadi aku belum bisa memutuskan hubungan ku dengan dia... aku sebenernya sudah sangat muak dengan Naruto. Dia itu cerewet dan suka mengatur ku, cih menyebalkan," jelas Sasuke. Mereka tidak tahu bila obrolan mereka sampai pada telinga Naruto.

"Dia begitu polos dan bodoh ya hahaha," tawa Karin meremehkan.

"Ya memang benar dengan apa yang kau katakan, sebentar lagi aku akan membuang dia,"

Brakkk.

Karin dan Sasuke langsung memandang si penendang pintu itu, Sasuke berdiri dari duduk nya bersyukur lah dia sudah memakai kimono tidur nya sedang kan karin dia segera menutup tubuh telanjang nya dengan selimut. Nafas Naruto memburu dia menatap nyalang Sasuke dan Karin, sedangkan wajah terkejut Sasuke telah kembali menjadi datar. Tapi tidak dengan hati nya, Sasuke merasakan sakit sekali ketika mata cantik itu terus mengeluarkan air mata.

"Lancang sekali diri mu, masuk ke dalam tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu," ucap Sasuke datar sedatar jalan tol.

"Hiks ternyata aku hanya budak sex mu Suke," Naruto menatap mata kelam Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"Jadi selama ini hiks selama satu tahun ini kau tidak menganggap diri ku sebagai kekasih?" Mata mereka saling mengunci, ingin sekali Sasuke memutus kontak mata dengan Naruto tapi diri nya merasa tidak mampu.

"Kau terlalu polos untuk mengetahui mana yang benar benar mencintai mu dan menginginkan tubuh mu,"

"Hahaha hiks aku bodoh sekali hiks sangat bodoh karena telah jatuh dalam permainan gila gila mu," entah mengapa Naruto melayangkan tangan nya hendak menampar wajah Sasuke namun Sasuke dengan mudah memegang tangan itu.

"Jangan berani berani nya kau menyentuh ku lagi," Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Naruto kasar dan dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke menampar pipi Naruto hingga Naruto terjatuh kebelakang membuat perut nya membentur keras tangan sofa.

"Ugh!" Naruto merosot kebawah, tangan kanan nya memegang tangan sofa yang tadi membentur perut nya keras sedangkan tangan kiri nya melepaskan amplop yang sedari dia pegang.

Nafas nya tercekat ketika perut nya bergejolak tidak karuan, dia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan rasa yang dia rasakan pada perut nya. Dia merasa mual, sakit dan entah lah.

"Arghhhhhh," teriak Naruto pilu, tangan kirinya meremat perut nya yang tidak karuan.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam di tempat tidak menolong wajah nya terlihat bingung.

Sasuke mendengus bosan. "Sudahlah pergi dari apartemen ku, aku muak melihat mu mendrama,"

"Hiks sakit ughhhh hahhh kaasan sakit arghhhhhhhhhhh," bagian belakang celana yang Naruto gunakan basah dan itu berwarna merah kehitaman terlihat jelas celana putih nya ternoda oleh cairan merah itu.

Sasuke dan karin tertegun.

"Naruto!!!!!!" teriak Sakura panik. Sakura menghampiri Naruto yang sedang kesakitan.

"BRENGSEK KAU!!!!!!" BUGH Sakura memukul talak Sasuke hingga dia terpelanting ke belakang dan Karin yang melihat itu berteriak takut. Sakura langsung memukul ketika dia melihat Naruto mengalami pendarahan.

"Naruto!!!" teriak Sai mengalihkan Sakura dari Sasuke.

Naruto pingsan karena tidak bisa menahan sakit yang begitu luar biasa, wajah pucat dan dahi yang basah karena keringat dingin membuat Sakura berdenyut nyeri, Naruto itu sudah seperti adik nya bahkan ibu dan ayah sakura serta kakak nya Haruno Pain sangat menyayangi pemuda manis ini.

"Hiks Sai gendong Naruto cepat kita harus membawa nya kerumah sakit!" teriak Sakura kesetanan.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sai langsung membopong tubuh lemah Naruto ala pengantin, segera Sai dan Sakura pergi meninggalkan dua manusia yang terbengong bodoh.

"Karin... pergi," Karin segera memakai pakaian nya asal ketika mendengar perintah Sasuke.

"Naruto," Sasuke memijat pelipis nya yang berdenyut nyeri.

Mata nya tak sengaja melihat amplop cokelat yang tergeletak, Sasuke bangkit dan mengambil amplop itu. Karena penasaran dia membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isi nya.

"Apa ini?" Sasuke membuka sebuah surat dari dokter dan tubuh nya menegang ketika mata nya membaca isi surat itu.

Name. : Uzumaki Naruto.

17 Years Old

Status. : Male pregnancy.

()one month's womb age

Sasuke segera melihat foto usg itu dengan tangan bergetar nya. Tubuh nya jatuh bersumpah, mata nya bergerak gelisah.

"Naruto... Naru kau benar benar hamil!? apa, apa yang aku lakukan!, Naru Naruto ma -maafkan aku Naruto... hiks arghhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Oke Sasuke menyesal sekarang karena tidak mempercayai Naruto di tambah lagi dia melihat langsung Naruto pendarahan.

Tbc. Penggalan chapter selanjutnya.

"Pergi kamu! hiks aku tidak mau lagi melihat mu! kau pembunuh! kau membunuh anak ku huhuhu,"

"Maafkan aku maaf,"


	3. two

Banyak Typo...

Terkoejud aku eh?, karena dia ternyata suka ngupil tak kenal tempat dan waktu. #gosip dan curhat hahaha, abaikan

Sasuke memutar mutar gelas wine nya, dia duduk di lantai kamar nya yang dingin dengan sesekali dia membentur benturkan kepala belakang nya pada sisi ranjang. Satu botol wine hampir dia habis kan. Hah~ entah sudah berapa kali dia menghela nafas karena memikirkan Naruto kekasih yang akan menjadi mantan nya. Sasuke yakin Naruto pasti akan memutuskan hubungan mereka apalagi disini dia sudah keterlaluan, dan apakah anak nya selamat?.

"Papa? aku menjadi seorang papa?" ada rasa sakit di hati nya karena tidak mempercayai ucapan Naruto malahan yang dia lakukan mencaci hanya mencaci.

Tring!!!!!!. Ponsel Sasuke yang ada di atas kasur dekat dengan kepala nya berbunyi. Dengan malas Sasuke mengambil ponsel itu dan terlihat bila ada pesan masuk dari Sai dan kaasan nya?.

U.Sai...

Naruto sudah mengalami masa kritis nya, calon anak nya tidak bisa di selamat kan. Aku harap kau datang menengok Naruto yang sudah siuman yah meskipun kau tidak mencintai nya sih, dan ku harap kau merasa bersalah karena telah membunuh anak Naruto dengan begitu mudah nya seperti kau mempermainkan tubuh dan hati nya.

Pesan pemberitahuan dari Sai sepupu nya sekaligus menyindir tentang betapa buruknya Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Hn... Naruto ada di rumah sakit mana dan ruangan apa?

U.Sai...

Hospital O'kayāāma Kyoto. Ruangan VVIP La Lili... aku harap kau tidak mendapatkan kemarahan dari kaasan nya dan seperti nya kau harus cepat datang kemari, sebelum Naruto menjadi milik orang lain. Orang yang mampu menjaga dan membahagiakan nya dari pada mu, fufufufu...

Dia merasakan marah ketika mengetahui ada laki laki lain yang sedang mendekati Naruto nya. Sasuke segera melesat ke kamar mandi. Dia mencuci wajah nya dan menyikat gigi nya hingga bersih, setelah itu dia membuka lemari nya mengeluarkan pakaian dan celana. Dengan buru buru Sasuke memaki pakain dan celana nya membuat dia jatuh berkali kali dan mengumpat.

"Arghhhhhh dimana kunci mobil ku?!" Sasuke melempar selimut dan bantal ke sembarang arah.

"Ini dia," ternyata kunci mobil nya di atas nakas, mohon di maklumi bila orang sedang terburu buru pasti mata nya tidak fokus mungkin perlu di colok mata nya terlebih dahulu, namun itu hanya khusus untuk Sasuke.

Rumah Sakit.

Didalam ruang rawat Naruto sudah ada Sai, Sakura yang sedang memeluk Kushina yang tengah menangis pilu karena keadaan putra nya yang tak lebih seperti mayat hidup. Sedangkan orang yang bernama Pain, dia sedang duduk di samping ranjang bagian kanan Naruto dengan kursi yang telah di sediakan. Pain menggenggam telapak tangan Naruto yang lemas dan sedikit dingin sedangkan sang surai pirang dia sedang duduk menyenderkan punggung nya pada tumpukan bantal. Mata Naruto memandang kosong langit siang lewat jendela kamar rawat nya. Wajah nya datar bahkan sejak tadi dia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun lebih tepat nya ketika dia mengetahui bila anak pertama nya yang bahkan belum lahir sudah meninggal. Air mata nya jatuh begitu saja bahkan isak tangis enggan keluar dari bibir pucat itu, entah apa yang sedang dia lamunkan dan pikir kan yang pasti itu bukan hal tentang kebahagiaan. Dia baru menjadi seorang ibu selama satu bulan, meskipun dia seorang lelaki tetapi dia tetap seorang ibu yang pernah mengandung calon anak yang sama sekali tidak di inginkan oleh anak nya.

"Naruto?" panggil Pain yang sudah kesekian kali nya namun tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Bibi sebaik nya kita cari makan siang terlebih dahulu, bibi jangan telat makan nanti kalau bibi sakit bagaimana?" Sakura sangat tidak tega melihat ibu dari orang yang dia sayangi terus menangis seperti ini.

"Tidak nak, bibi tidak mau meninggalkan Naruto sendirian hiks,"

"Hanya sebentar bi, nanti kalau bibi sakit bibi tidak bisa di samping Naruto yang saat ini dia sedang membutuhkan sosok bibi," mendengar perkataan Sakura yang ada benar nya juga membuat Kushina berfikir dan akhir nya dia mau mengikuti apa yang Sakura katakan.

"Baiklah tapi jangan terlalu lama ne makan siang nya,"

"Tidak akan lama bi," Sakura membantu Kushina berdiri.

Sebelum dua wanita ini pergi, mereka mendatangi Naruto. Kushina mengusap surai halus Naruto dan mengucapkan beberapa kata untuk nya namun tidak mendapatkan respon dari Naruto.

"Nii san, apa nii san mau menitip sesuatu?" tanya Sakura pada Pain.

"Tidak ada Saku chan," jawab Pain dengan senyum di akhir nya.

"Baiklah... kalau Sai bagaimana?" sakura menatap Sai yang sejak tadi berdiri tanpa lelah di dekat pintu.

"Aku hanya ingin kamu cepat kembali saja," gombal Sai yang membuat Sakura tersipu malu dan mendapatkan delikan maut dari Pain.

"Ne Saku, nii san beritahu. Hati hati pada lelaki yang suka menggombal, katanya tipe laki laki seperti itu suka memberi harapan palsu,"

"Saku cepatlah pergi, bibi Kushina harus segera makan lihat wajah nya sudah pucat," sebelum Sakura menjawab perkataan Pain, Sai terlebih dahulu mengalihkan pembicaraan nya.

"Ah benar. Ayo bi,"

"Hm ayo nak," kata Kushina dengan senyum hangat nya.

Ketika mereka baru saja keluar dari ruang rawat Naruto, mereka dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Sasuke yang baru saja datang dengan nafas memburu. Melihat Sasuke membuat amarah mereka berdua naik begitu saya. Kedua nya memandang benci pada Sasuke, gara gara lelaki ini Kushina kehilangan cucu nya.

"Kushina san hosh hos,"

"Pergi kau! jangan menemui putera ku lagi, gara gara diri mu putera harus kehilangan anak nya!" usir Kushina pada Sasuke.

"Izin kan aku menemuinya Kushina san," pinta Sasuke pada Kushina dengan nada memohon nya.

"Cih belum cukup kamu membuat Naruto ku seperti ini?... kau tahu Uchiha san, padahal aku sudah melarang nya untuk tidak berhubungan dengan mu hiks tetapi dia tidak mau mendengarkan ku. Dia selalu mengatakan 'aku akan memperjuangkan cinta ini dan hubungan ini meskipun hanya aku yang berjuang'. Dia, anak keras kepala itu selalu saja memiliki jawaban di setiap aku menasihati nya hiks, satu tahun kau menjalin hubungan dengan putera ku dan satu tahun pula aku sebagai seorang ibu selalu ingin melihat mu menyapa ku dan menemui ku, berkunjung ke rumah kami meskipun rumah kami hanya gubuk yang tak sebanding dengan rumah mu yang bagaikan istana. Hiks huhuhu, selama itu pun aku tidak pernah melihat mu turun dari mobil di saat kau mengantar kan anak itu dan itu melukai ku yang notabene adalah orang yang melahirkan nya, aku merasa bila anak ku hanya pelacur mu hiks, kau melukai nya Uchiha san huhuhu kau melukai ku hati seorang ibu hiks, anak ku bukan budak sex mu! anak ku adalah putera ku anak ku adalah kekasih mu huhuhu," Kushina mengeluarkan kekesalan yang selama ini dia pendam.

"Bibi sudah lah," Sakura mengusap punggung Kushina dan dia ikut sedih karena dia mengingat Naruto yang selama ini tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan.

"Maafkan aku, aku mohon maaf kan aku," Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Kushina, dia tidak berani menatap mata ibu kekasih nya ini. Hati nya tertohok ketika Kushina berkata seperti itu.

Kushina melepaskan tangan nya dari genggaman Sasuke, "Aku mohon pergilah, jangan temui putera ku lagi Uchiha san, biarkan dia bahagia biarkan putera ku bahagia hiks,"

"Tidak Khusina san, saya tidak akan pergi dan tidak akan menjauhi Naruto. Saya mencintai nya," mata kelam yang penuh akan keyakinan itu memandang mata sembab Kushina.

"Jika kau memang mencintai nya, lalu kemana saja diri mu selama ini!? dimana kamu ketika putera ku menangis karena diri mu seorang maniak sex!?, dimana diri mu ketika Naruto berjuang mempertahankan hubungan kalian?, hiks dan jika kau mencintai putera ku, seharusnya kau melindungi dia dan calon anak kalian hiks. Bukan hanya mau enak nya saja, menjamah tubuh nya dan setalah itu membuang nya!?. Kau binatang bukan manusia!"

Sasuke tidak marah dengan cacian yang di lontarkan oleh Kushina dia malah merasa malu sendiri. Yah dia pantas mendapat kan itu semua, tetapi sungguh saat ini dia ingin menemui Naruto dia ingin mengetahui bila Naruto baik baik saja.

"Saya mohon Kushina san, biarkan saya melihat nya,"

Sakura dapat melihat keseriusan pada mata kelam Sasuke. "Bibi semuanya tidak akan selesai kalau kita sama sama egois. Kita biarkan Sasuke menjenguk Naruto, agar dia tahu seberapa dalam dia menyakiti Naruto, berharap saja dia dapat sadar dan setelah itu dengan suka rela dia mau pergi,"

Kushina tampak bingung disini, apa tidak apa apa membiarkan Sasuke menjenguk Naruto?.

"Tenang bi, dia tidak akan bisa menyakiti Naruto karena di dalam ada nii san dan Sai," kata Sakura lagi ketika tahu apa yang Kushina khawatirkan.

Kushina menghela nafas nya. "Baiklah, masuk lah," setelah mengatakan itu Kushina dan Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke tanpa permisi dia membuka pintu ruang rawat Naruto dan masuk ke dalam membuat Sai dan Pain memandang ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke tidak peduli dengan pandangan Pain dan Sai, saat ini hati nya sedang terluka dan tubuh nya membeku di tempat. Di saat mata kelam nya melihat bagaimana kondisi Naruto yang tidak baik baik saja, dia seperti mayat hidup, mata bundar cantik itu kini diisikan oleh kekosongan yang menyakitkan.

Pain sebenarnya tidak suka dengan kehadiran Sasuke, dia tahu siapa lelaki yang baru masuk ini. Tetapi bagaimana pun semuanya harus di perbaiki, di bicarakan empat mata. Pain berdiri dari duduk nya dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ketika dia tepat di samping Sasuke, dia berucap.

"Kau tidak pantas untuk malaikat ku, lepaskan Naruto karena sekarang aku yang akan menjaga dan melindungi nya. Kau tidak becus," Pain pergi begitu saja meninggal Sasuke yang saat ini sedang menahan amarah.

Sai menghampiri Sasuke membuat Sasuke menghadap Sai.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau serendah ini, aku pikir sepupu ku ini adalah orang yang terhormat yah memang kau lahir di keluarga terhormat sih tapi sayangnya perilaku mu tidak mencerminkan kau seorang yang terhormat," cemooh Sai ketika dia tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

"Cacilah aku sesuka mu, aku tidak akan marah," Sasuke memandang datar Sai tanp minat.

"Ya memang kau pantas di caci, aku pun tak peduli bila kau marah. Mau adu jotos?, jangan lupa aku juga seorang Uchiha yang pandai melayangkan tinju,"

"Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya dan memulai nya dari awal bersama Naruto," Sasuke tidak menjawab ucapan Sai, dia berkata seperti itu sambil menatap Naruto yang seperti tidak merasa terganggu.

"Kaca yang sudah pecah tidak akan bisa kembali seperti semula, sama seperti Naruto. Aku yakin dia tidak akan mau kembali pada mu lagi,"

Setelah ucapan Sai, tidak ada lagi kata kata yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Dia memejamkan mata nya mengingat kembali ketika perlakuan buruk nya pada Naruto yang sudah tak terhitung jumlah nya dia menyakiti Naruto. Dia menyesal, hati nya tiba tiba saja sesak ketika dia mengetahui diri nya telah menjadi papa di usia muda nya. Papa?, hati nya seperti ditusuk tusuk berkali kali oleh pisau namun tak berdarah, ketika mengingat Naruto pendarahan.

"Apa anak ku sungguh telah tiada Sai?"

Sai menatap Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan mata nya. Sai tahu bila Sasuke keterlaluan tetapi dia juga tidak bisa egois untuk menghakimi sepupu nya karena jika dia melakukan itu, dia tidak jauh beda dengan Sasuke. Sai tahu bila Sasuke merasa menyesal sekarang.

"Dia bukan anak mu tetapi dia anak nya Naruto," sanggah Sai.

Mendengar perkataan Sai, Sasuke segera membuka matanya dan menatap Sai tajam.

"Aku papa nya asal kau tahu!"

"Jika kau papa nya, kau akan menjaga bayi Naruto, bayi yang telah kau hakkimi padahal dia tidak bersalah dan bahkan, dia belum melihat bagaimana wajah kaasan dan tou san nya," lirih Sai.

Sasuke tidak bisa menjawab perkataan Sai karena yang dikatakan nya memang benar apa ada nya.

"Apa Naruto akan memaafkan ku ?"

"Aku tak tahu," jawab ketus Sai sambil berjalan pergi keluar dari ruangan Naruto menyisakan dua orang yang dengan pikiran yang sedang memikirkan hal lain.

Ruangan rawat Naruto sunyi tidak ada suara dari sang penghuni. Bahkan kesunyian itu terasa berat untuk Sasuke padahal biasa nya dia nyaman dengan kesunyian. Sekarang dia malah ingin mendengar suara cempreng dan berisik dari Naruto. Sasuke berjalan perlahan ke arah Naruto yang masih terdiam. Sasuke memeluk tubuh berpakaian rumah sakit itu dari samping.

Deg, jantung Naruto berdetak sangat kencang, tubuh nya seketika menegang dan mata nya membola ketika dia tahu siapa seseorang yang dengan lancang memeluk tubuh nya. Wangi harum ini dan pelukan hangat ini membuat air mata Naruto yang tadi sudah berhenti kini keluar kembali.

"Hiks hiks," isak kan yang tadi enggan keluar kini keluar begitu saja.

"Jangan menangis, maafkan aku sayang," lirih Sasuke, dia mencium bahu sempit Naruto.

Naruto menjawab dengan gelengan kepala dan kedua tangan nya yang mencengangkan erat lengan Sasuke.

"Naru," suara Sasuke bagaikan lullabi bila selembut ini dan Naruto tidak dapat mengelak bila dia telah lama merindukan nya.

Tangan Sasuke yang berada di belakang pinggang Naruto kini mengusap perut Naruto yang dapat dia rasakan ada kasa yng melilit di area perut Naruto.

"Apa sangat sakit?" satu tetes airmata Sasuke keluar mengingat diri nya gagal menjadi seorang ayah.

"Hiks pergi," suara parau Naruto mengalun pada telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng kan kepalanya, "Tidak, jangan menyuruh ku pergi sayang. Aku menyesal, sungguh,"

"Hiks sudah terlambat Uchiha san hiks," tangan Sasuke basah karena air mata Naruto.

"Naru lihat aku sayang," Sasuke mengarahkan wajah pilu Naruto menghadap wajah nya.

Mata mereka saling bertemu namun ada yang berbeda. Terdapat kebencian yang di tahan pada mata biru cerah Naruto. Sasuke mencium lama kening Naruto setelah itu dia mempertemukan kening nya dengan kening Naruto.

"Aku salah dan aku menyesal. Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya, mari kita mulai dari awal dan aku berjanji, aku akan berubah untuk mu,"

"Apa dengan kamu memperbaiki semuanya dari awal bisa mengembalikan anak ku?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah datar nya.

"Memang tidak, tapi aku mohon beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi,"

"Tidak ada yang nama nya kesempatan kedua Uchiha san. Jika ada kesempatan kedua untuk mu berati kesalahan yang telah terjadi akan terjadi kembali," Naruto berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

"Jangan seperti ini Naruto,"

"Jangan lagi hiks jangan buat aku berharap Uchiha san, aku lelah," Naruto berusaha agar tidak luluh.

"Aku akan menikahi mu setelah lulus, kita bisa buat bayi yang kau inginkan,"

Plakk!!! satu tamparan dari Naruto yang meninggal kan bekas di pipi kiri nya.

" Pergi kamu! hiks aku tidak mau lagi melihat mu! kau pembunuh! kau membunuh anak ku huhuhu," Naruto memukul mukul tubuh depan Sasuke.

"Kau pembunuh! dan aku tidak mau berhubungan lagi dengan seorang pembunuh! apalagi sampai menikah hiks,"

Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Naruto, meskipun itu membuat tubuh nya sakit akibat Naruto yang memberontak didalam pelukan nya.

"Maafkan aku Naru maaf,"

Naruto kalah, Naruto terlalu baik, Naruto memeluk erat tubuh hangat Sasuke yang membawa kenyamanan untuk nya. Naruto menumpahkan semua perasaan lelah, sedih, marah dan kecewa dalam pelukan Sasuke. Pelukan untuk terakhir kali nya yang dapat dia rasakan.

'Sekali saja dan ini yang terakhir kali nya Suke hiks, aroma tubuh mu dan kehangatan mu akan aku lupakan. Aku tidak ingin melihat mu lagi, aku tidak ingin jatuh untuk kedua kali nya. Aku membenci mu tapi rasa cinta ku lebih besar untuk mu Suke hiks, bukan kah ini tidak adil untuk ku?' batin Naruto.

"Izin kan aku Naru, biarkan aku yang sekarang berjuang di sini. Biarkan aku yang memperbaiki semuanya, aku salah dan aku menyesal. Aku mencintai mu," gumam Sasuke.

"Hiks huhuhu Suke huhuhu,"

'Selamat tinggal' Naruto akan pergi jauh dengan sang kaasan setelah kondisi nya telah membaik. Pergi jauh dari jangkauan Sasuke dan memulai kembali semuanya, menata hidup nya yang baru bersama sang kaasan. Meninggal kan kenangan disini.

Tbcccccccccccccccc.


End file.
